Tattered Things
by Adarian
Summary: Tabris is embarrassed when her comrades make fun of the contents of her pack. She is comforted and defended by an unexpected ally. Written for a kink-meme request.


Tabris threw her gear on the ground and headed to the lake. She was absolutely covered in blood from the harrowing day in the Tower and she did not want to be this filthy for a minute longer.

She could hear the others still in camp vaguely as she made it to the water, tossing her clothes to the ground. With slight hesitation, she placed her wedding ring in her shirt pocket before folding it and placing it on the shore.

She dove in happily, feeling the cold water against her skin. She sighed happily, swimming further out until she could stand completely in the water. She lay back, washing her hair from the grime of the day. The sun was just setting across the water and she felt a sense of peace. It had been a long day. She had been scared shitless for much of it, but had held it together.

To be fair though, she thought, that had described every day since she had left the Alienage. Scared shitless, stoic face. It was a survival strategy that seemed to work for her. As long as the others saw her as tough, she could keep pretending to be so.

She heard laughter from the camp and she looked up, treading water as she tried to make out what was happening. She had had so much trouble connecting with the others. She was worried yet another inside joke would only alienate her further.

Her heart skipped as she saw Leilana before the fire, holding out Tabris' wedding dress against her skin and laughing.

"She makes us get rid of every little thing, and she keeps this horrid excuse for a dress?" She giggled, twirling as she held it before her, "Look at it, Alistair. Maybe she thinks she'll have to seduce Loghain with such a cheap outfit. She'll win the Blight with sex appeal."

Alistair laughed and said, "Maybe she thinks it's a good Chantry dress. Something nice and modest."

"Hardly," Leilana joked, "Do you see this neckline? Now that is a woman trying to show off what she doesn't got."

Tabris felt in absolute shock as she saw the scene. She swam back to the shore and grabbed her clothes, racing off into the forest. She dressed quickly, freezing as her hand went to her pocket and noticed the wedding ring was gone. She had to go back out and look for it, but she couldn't face them. What if they knew she had heard them? Could she reprimand them? Wouldn't they just laugh at her later?

She felt her breath race and she curled onto the forest floor, a deep sob rising from her chest as she tried to keep quiet. She could never live it down if they heard her, the little tacky elf girl crying just because someone didn't like her dress.

She held her hand to her mouth, trying to stop, but she could not help but just cry. She wept, her body shaking with the effort.

She heard footsteps and she turned, trying to adjust her clothes so she was covered.

"I just got some water down my throat," she lied, pretending to cough.

She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Sten standing before her.

"What is wrong, Warden?" He asked, an odd softness to his voice.

"I lost my ring on the shore," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm scared to go out and find it. I can't face them, Sten. They hate me."

"I will be a moment," he replied, leaving her.

She stood, shaking as she heard the camp grow quiet. She walked to the edge of the forest as Sten returned to her, gently holding her hand as he put the ring on her palm, closing her hand with his.

He then turned back to the Camp, glancing at the stunned faces of the others.

"I do not know what it is like to be a soldier in Ferelden, but in Seheron we had one duty," Sten addressed them, "We serve. We respect our Commander with our lives and in our every action. We do not judge a man on how he is dressed or where he comes from. We judge a man on how well he serves. Perhaps it is the Ferelden custom to mock a superior officer, but among my people, you would be a disgrace."

Leilana and Alistair paled as Sten passed them, nodding to Tabris once before entering his tent.

She stood as Leilana brought the dress back to her, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Tabris held the dress to her like a blanket and crept into her own tent, putting her treasures safely away.


End file.
